


Between the Hour and the Age [Podfic]

by SamIAm



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Nile Freeman-centric, Nile In Leadership, POV Nile Freeman, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIAm/pseuds/SamIAm
Summary: “My oath,” Andy says, uncapping the bottle.Nile sits up straighter, hands on her knees. Whatever this is, much like the mine, it goes back a long way.“Upon my final death, I bequeath Andronika to Nile Freeman, to donate to whichsoever institution--”“The Art Institute of Chicago.”“To the Art Institute of Chicago,” Andy echoes, “so that my breasts may be culturally appreciated in perpetuity.”She tips the bottle and lets out three drops. As they fall to the stone floor, Joe and Nicky rap their knuckles on the nearest pieces of metal: the other lantern for Nicky, the oxidized helmet for Joe. One rap for each drop. In another time, they might have struck their swords on shields.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Between the Hour and the Age [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the Hour and the Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447108) by [hauntedjaeger (saellys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/hauntedjaeger). 



> Warning everyone upfront: I did attempt an accent for Nicky. Click the back button immediately if you need to. I Understand.
> 
> Full list of author's tags:
> 
> Post-Canon, Team As Family, Heist, Art History, Mortality, Nile In Leadership, Sparring, Unpacking American Imperialism and the Military Industrial Complex By Way of the Crusades, Soft Epilogue, Day At The Beach 
> 
> Author's credits:
> 
> @metapphjores alphaed *and* betaed this fic, and more or less launched the whole thing with the "those are my breasts" line.
> 
> @tenderjock came up with the idea of Nile using stun batons as her weapon of choice, which I thought was brilliant.
> 
> Massive thanks to @Enigmaforum, @iwritesometimes, and @ladybastet92 for betaing.

Stream here or download at the Internet Archive.

**Author's Note:**

> First podfic! Clearly I have a lot to learn, so pointers are very welcome. And I am begging to know if I should never attempt an accent again.


End file.
